At the Beginning
by IceQueen707
Summary: This is my take on how the Teen Titans first formed, with a major RaeRob twist.
1. Prologue

Azarath, fifteen years ago…

A woman paced nervously in the dark and misty courtyard. Her hair and eyes were purple and shone even in the blackness. She wore a long black robe to blend into the night, though nobody was out at this hour. In her arms was a baby of about eight months.

"Arella." a voice came from the darkness. The shadows twisted themselves into a tall woman with flowing red robes and pale yellow eyes. Though her hair was white her face was ageless.

"Greetings Azar." Arella said, bowing. Azar nodded in return.

"Have you considered my suggestion seriously, keeping in mind what this will mean for her future?" Azar asked. Arella hesitated briefly before nodding. She cradled the baby close to her breast.

"I… I do believe it will be safest for Raven to go to earth until the prophecy is fulfilled."

Azar looked curiously at the child. "This is Raven?"

"Yes."

She looked over Raven carefully. "She will be facing far more than we can ever anticipate." Azar whispered after a moment. She took the baby from Arella and murmured softly to her. Raven fell asleep instantly.

"We must go soon. Her enemies will be looking for her."

Arella looked as if she would have liked to object. "What is her future Azar?" she asked instead. Azar sighed and glanced at the sleeping baby.

"Mortals rarely are allowed to glimpse the future. I will tell you though, for you will never see your daughter in person ever again."

Azar waved her free hand in the air. Mist from the ground curled toward her like white snakes and slowly rose into the air. After a couple of moments the fog was so thick that Arella could no longer see Azar on the other side.

"She will live in the Underground Temple for a short while."

An image appeared in the mist, showing a young girl with lilac hair roaming the stone halls of a distant building. She stared straight at Arella, who was struck to see that her eyes were violet as well.

"I will teach her dark magic. She will be facing the darkness and must understand how to master it before she can fight it."

The image flickered and changed into a slightly older Raven sitting with Azar, objects surrounded in black aura around them. Raven appeared to be concentrating fiercely as some of the objects cracked. Then the aura disappeared and Raven sat back, panting.

"After she can mostly control her powers she will become curious and bold enough to venture into the world. Though her darkness she now acquires will make them wary of her, she will gain many friends who will help her through the prophecy."

The last image was of a fully grown Raven standing next to four other people. Her skin was pale white and it was clear that the years without sunlight had taken its toll. She was still beautiful. She wasn't smiling exactly but her face was peaceful and relaxed. Even as Arella watched she playfully nudged the boy standing next to her, a taller youth with ebony black hair. He grinned and ruffled her hair. She rolled her eyes and said something that made him laugh.

Azar's hand sliced through the fog and scattered the picture. Arella blinked several times as if waking up from a dream.

"Dark magic… are you sure? I know how those who practice the dark arts are unable to feel emotions. Will she be like that?" she asked.

"She will never be able to allow herself to feel certain emotions like anger. Some will be able to, with time."

"Can you not teach her another magic? Her gem already marks her as an outsider. She'll have enough darkness because of the accursed thing. Can you not spare her from more?" Arella begged, pointing at the red diamond in the center of the baby's forehead. Azar shook her head sadly.

"To master the darkness she must first understand it." she repeated. Arella looked away, tears in her eyes.

"Will she… will Raven be able to feel love?" she managed to whisper.

"If her destiny unravels like we think she will, yes."

"And she won't remember me, or anything else about her home?"

Azar chuckled. "Dear child, do you truly believe I would do that? Of course she will remember. I will make sure of it."

Arella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Go quickly now Azar. Before I change my mind."

Raven stirred in her sleep as if she knew her life was changing. Azar turned away from Arella and murmured mysterious words in an ancient language. A portal quickly opened up in the courtyard and showed a room made of granite on the other side. Arella turned away as Azar stepped through the portal. It closed up behind her and left Arella standing alone in the empty courtyard.


	2. Beastboy

Earth, two years ago…

The alley was dark, which was perfect for the petty bank robber. Clutching the bag of stolen money to his chest, he tried to slow his breathing as the police passed by the narrow opening. The piercing screech of the sirens grew fainter and fainter. The criminal smirked and sauntered down the alley.

"Suckers." he laughed.

A cherry red boomerang hit his wrist, causing him to release the bag. Wincing in pain, he peered into the gloom and saw a figure in bright red and green clothing.

"Suckers?" the figure repeated, pulling an extendable staff from his belt of gadgets.

Utter disbelief showed on the robber's face. He rubbed his eyes a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

"Robin? I thought you were a sidekick in Gotham!"

The black and white mask across Robin's eyes hid the anger in his gaze. "Just moved here." the Boy Wonder said before pulling back his fist and swinging it toward the criminal's face.

As if in a dream, the robber took a step back as Robin's fist whistled inches from his face. He pulled a crowbar from his bag and held it in both hands like baseball bat. Robin's staff met steel bar as the thief swung it with all his might. The harsh clang echoed throughout the narrow alley.

"You little runt, I'm gonna beat you down!" the thief grunted as the crowbar was wrenched from his grip. He grabbed a fistful of the black and yellow cape that the hero wore and yanked him backward. Robin stumbled toward the criminal before smashing his steel toed combat boot into the man's leg. The thief went down, gripping the crowbar that was lying on the concrete.

"Ready to give up?" Robin asked, crossing his arms in from of his chest. The villain did not reply. Robin turned away to go get the local authorities when the man took the heavy metal bar and threw it at the back of the hero's head.

Black aura surrounded the crowbar and stopped it in midair inches from Robin's head. He turned in astonishment just in time to see the robber surrounded by the same dark magic and thrown into a brick wall. The sirens of the police cars got closer and closer.

"Hello?" Robin called to the shadows in the alley. A small, curiously green fly flew over the Boy Wonder's head. "Hello?"

"DUUUUDE!!!" a small boy landed on top of the hero. His pointed ears were quivering in excitement and his black and red uniform contrasted vividly with the olive green color of his skin. "Dude! I know who you are! You're Robin, sidekick to Batman! He's the best detective ever! Why are you here? Are you gonna stay for a while? Why are you groaning?" he asked in one continuous breath.

Annoyed now, Robin pushed the boy away. "Again with that word." he muttered, walking away.

"What word? Groaning?"

"Sidekick."

"What, aren't you a sidekick?"

Robin shot a fierce look at the boy, though the effect was lost because of his mask. "Not since I moved here. I'm a solo superhero now." For the first time the green boy noticed the yellow backpack strapped to the teenager's back.

"Cool dude, I like the independence. I forgot to introduce myself. My awesome superhero team refers to me as Beast, er, boy." Beastboy said, blushing a dark green at the last part.

"Pleasure." Robin muttered, noticing the police cars pulling up to the alleyway. The policeman came out and stared in disbelief at the unconscious bank robber on the concrete. He then noticed the two teens standing by.

"Beastboy! What did we say about trying to be a hero? You could have gotten yourself killed!" the first officer said as he saw Beastboy.

"Dude! I can totally take these baddies! My awesome shape shifting powers can knock evil doers cold!" Beastboy said indignantly.

Robin digested this new development with interest. A shape shifter? Interesting.

"Yeah? Then why did your team kick you out huh?"

The shape shifter grew a dark jade color. "I…I…"

"Exactly. What about your friend huh? Were you trying to get him killed? Why, I should…"

"No need officer." Robin said, stepping between the policeman and the changeling. "Beastboy here just helped me defeat this thief."

The officer seemed to realize who Beastboy's "friend" was. Blinking several times, he took a step forward.

"You…you're…Ro…"

"Robin."

"And you say this," he jerked a thumb at Beastboy "This boy here helped you defeat him?"

"That is correct sir." Robin said without a moment's hesitation.

"Are you positive it wasn't some other skinny green shape shifter?"

"Pretty sure, yes."

The policeman paused, still uncertain.

"Well…okay then. Just keep an eye on that lad. He can be trouble sometimes." he said slowly after a moment's thought.

"Of course officer." Robin replied, ever polite. The officer stepped back into his car and drove away with the robber. Beastboy instantly turned to Robin with his green eyes shining with gratitude.

"Thanks for not ratting me out dude." he said, vigorously shaking the Boy Wonder's hand. "If you ever need help, ever, you can just call me."

"I'm not sure I'll take you up on that offer."

"That's okay. I can still tell all my friends that the great Robin has MY number."

"Yeah, that's great. By the way, how did you stop that crowbar from hitting me? That was pretty amazing."

Beastboy looked at him in confusion. "Crowbar?"

"Yeah, the one the robber had." Robin explained impatiently.

"Dude, did you hit your head or something? I kinda just got there in time to see an unconscious criminal and you."


	3. Cyborg and the Second Encounter

A crash echoed throughout the empty street. The large black creature roared in anger as a bomb burned his armored skin. The three claws at the end of its limbs slashed at the steel of a nearby car like it was tissue paper. Robin ducked as it threw a bus at him.

"Cannonball!" Beastboy called out, shifting into a brontosaurus and landing on the monster. It screamed in protest and threw him off. Beastboy landed in a heap after crashing into a building.

"Beastboy? What are you doing here?" Robin asked in annoyance. Not once had he called the green changeling, yet he managed to appear every time Robin was fighting anyone during the last two weeks.

"I was passing by and thought you needed some help!"

"Just like you were 'just passing by' the other seven times?"

"Well..."

Beastboy was forced to shift into a bat and fly as more automobiles were flung at the two heroes. Some fell short and skidded on the asphalt, throwing sparks everywhere, while others were near misses. Robin rolled out of the way as an expensive-looking hummer nearly took his head off. He hoped the owner had good insurance.

"Dude! Who is messing up my neighborhood?!?" a thunderous voice behind the Boy Wonder asked.

Robin turned and was amazed to see a tall man completely covered in gray sweatshirt and sweat pants. All that was visible of him was a single eye and hands clothed in mysterious metal gloves. He was holding the crushed hummer in one hand like a basketball.

"He started it!" Beastboy complained, pointing at the thing. The man's eye widened in surprise.

"What is up with that?!?!" he yelled, throwing the car at the monster. The monster cringed as the heavy vehicle hit its scales with a resounding crash. It wrapped its enormous tail around the stranger and flung him to the ground. The man ran forward and grabbed the creature by its spiked tail and threw it into a lamppost. After shaking its massive head a couple of times, the beast opened its mouth, displaying rows upon rows of sharp yellow teeth. Then a red beam was shot at the three young men standing in the middle of the road. Beastboy dodged out of the way with the stranger, but Robin couldn't move in time.

A black shield appeared over Robin, blocking the energy ray and reflecting it back at the monster. It disappeared quickly, but not before Robin looked and saw a piece of blue fabric whip around a corner. The creature lifted its hideous black head up and sniffed the air before following the azure cloth deeper into the city. Robin was about to follow it when he remembered Beastboy and the mysterious person who had helped them.

"Dude! Look what that thing has done to my outfit! Now what am I supposed to do?" the tall man cried in dismay, holding the gray tatters of what used to be his sweatshirt and sweatpants. The cloth had been ripped by the rough scales of the monster. Robin tried to cover up his astonishment as he realized that most of the man was replaced by machinery.

Beastboy wasn't nearly as eloquent. "What happened to you dude? You look like a half robot!" he exclaimed, closely examining the ice blue swirls that appeared everywhere.

The half robot man turned away, his inhuman red eye flashing. "None of your business." he muttered.

Robin walked up to him. "Beastboy here didn't mean to be offensive…"

"Cyborg."

"Cyborg. He's, er, a bit blunt."

"Yeah, I can see that. Look what that thing did to my outfit! Now I look like the freak that I am."

"You look ten times cooler dude!"

"Says the boy with green skin."

"Chicks dig green!"

"Not THAT way!"

"Guys, guys! Cut it out!" Robin said irritably. Cyborg glared at him angrily.

"I don't have to be bossed around by some spiky-haired twerp." he growled, poking Robin in the chest with a metal finger.

"Oh my gosh! You just TOUCHED Robin!" Beastboy gasped in horror.

"Yeah, and I'll punch him next if you guys DON'T GET OUT OF MY NEIGHBORHOOD!"

"Technically this isn't your neighborhood…"

"Just quit it, okay Beastboy? Look, thanks for your help, glad to make your acquaintance. I'll take it from here." Robin said, turning to Cyborg. The robot-man frowned at him.

"What? You expect me to let that thing rip up my neighborhood…"

"It's not…" Beastboy began.

"Shut up. Rip up my neighborhood and trust YOU to get rid of it? When pigs fly."

"That's great! We could all become a team and fight evildoers together! We should be called 'Beastboy and friends' or 'Beastboy the amazing with Robin and Cyborg'." the shape shifter chattered excitedly. This time Robin was the one to glare at Beastboy.

"I did not come all the way from Gotham to become part of a team again. I'm a solo superhero and that's the end of it."

Cyborg crossed his arms over his metal chest. "You might want to hold that attitude until after we get that creature caught. I'm coming to help you get that thing and you can't stop me, pretty boy."

"If he comes I want to too!" Beastboy protested. Robin rubbed his temples in a very annoyed way. He gritted his teeth and glared at them.

"Fine. You can both come along."


	4. Starfire

"Look out!"

The monster had appeared once more, only to be challenged by Robin and his small group again. They had been evenly matched for a while until it once more unleashed its laser weapon. In only a few seconds Beastboy had been knocked unconscious and thrown to the side. That left Cyborg and Robin desperately dodging and attacking the creature.

Cyborg ducked quickly before coming up and throwing whatever was close by at the monster. In this case it was a car.

"Booyah! Direct hit!" Cyborg shouted triumphantly as the creature roared furiously as the vehicle crashed against his scales.

Robin, who had been throwing boomerangs at the monster, saw with annoyance a tall girl walking toward them. As she got closer he realized she was floating, and that she was very pretty with long red hair and alien green eyes. She was wearing an exceptionally short and tight purple skirt with an equally short and tight top, along with purple boots.

"Good day friends! Why are you destroying this monster during this glorious evening? Could I assist you?" she asked, drifting over to hover next to Robin.

Without waiting for a reply, her hands glowed green and she shot several bolts at the creature. It reared up in anger and tossed a vehicle at the girl, who caught it easily and tossed it right back. The creature must have been as surprised as Robin was, because it didn't attack back. Instead it rubbed its nose where the car had hit before turning away and fleeing.

Beastboy wearily shook his head and spotted the girl. Before anyone could blink he had jumped up and was shaking the strange girl's hand vigorously.

"'resoawesomeandprettytoo." he said all in one breath.

The girl giggled, though Robin suspected she had no idea what the shape shifter had said. "Forgive me, I have not yet introduced myself. I am Starfire, from the planet Tamaran."

The changeling looked up at her in adoration. "Wow, a different planet? Cool, that's so…wow."

"Why thank you small green boy!"

Beastboy cringed momentarily before grinning widely. "So, wanna join our team?" he asked, glancing at Robin for approval. He returned the look with a fierce glare.

"There is no team. You two are just here to help me stop the monster. After we are through with that we all go our separate ways."

"Oh, but I will be extremely helpful!" Starfire said earnestly, having already fallen for the Boy Wonder.

"No, thank you."

"C'mon Robin! We're going to need all the help we can get, and the girl is good!" Beastboy pleaded.

"You just met her. You don't invite someone you just met onto a temporary team."

"It is not? Have I been doing something wrong that your little green friend has just pointed out? Is he correct?" Starfire asked.

"Well, er, not exactly…" Cyborg answered after a moment's consideration. "You see, Beastboy here is suffering from a rare disease that causes him to act extremely stupid like…"

His explanation was cut off by the abrupt reappearance of the monster. Its red eyes gleamed in triumph as the teens were scattered by his spiked tail. Beastboy slammed into Cyborg and the pair tumbled head over heels before coming to a stop by smashing into a lamppost. Starfire's fall was cushioned by several cars. Robin was flung into a nearby building, away from the rest of the teenagers. He winced as broken glass pierced his arms. The creature then took his struggling form in between its talon and flung the Boy Wonder into the ocean.

The icy water of the ocean surrounded the hero as he sunk deeper and deeper into its depths. He struggled to swim up toward the surface, but his limbs felt numb and the cold water pulled the breath from his lungs. He was drowning and the light above him seemed to be getting fainter and fainter. The last thing he remembered was a dark figure with wings swimming toward him from the surface. Was it an angel?

Did angel have black wings?

His thoughts faded to blackness.

* * *

Warmth flowed through his limbs as the Boy Wonder slowly came to. His arms seemed to feel less numb by the second, and his head was slowly clearing. The night sky swirled above him.

How did he get from twenty feet underwater to an empty street beside the beach?

Then he became aware of the small, white hand on his chest. The hand glowed with blue light which flowed throughout his body and closed up the various scratches on his arms and legs. He realized that this mysterious person was healing him.

Turning his head slightly, he saw a pretty young girl with pale white skin and lilac hair sitting next to him. A red gem was set in the center of her forehead. She wore a black leotard that clung to her hourglass figure and a sapphire cloak. What interested Robin most was her large violet eyes, filled with wisdom and sadness, more sadness than someone of her age should see, framed by long black lashes. They were beautiful eyes, the ones that girls long for.

Robin started to get up, feeling much better. The girl instantly backed away. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his spiky black hair. The girl disappeared into the shadows, only her large amethyst eyes peering out from the blackness.

"Thank you." Robin said, getting up. The girl stared at him and ran away. Robin chased after her, determined to find out who she was. For someone as young as she, the girl was incredibly agile and fast, and Robin had a hard time catching up to her. Finally he caught her cloak and she was yanked backwards. The girl landed on the hard concrete with a thud. Robin was going to ask if she was okay, but she just unclasped the red brooch that pinned her cloak together and flew into the night sky. Robin was left clutching the soft velvet cloak and ruby brooch. He noticed that it contained a black raven in the center.

"Robin! Dude, where were you?" Cyborg called, appearing at the end of the road. He waved his arm wildly, restraining Beastboy with one hand. Robin grumbled when he saw Starfire hovering beside them.

"Where were you?" Cyborg demanded again after Robin reached them. Then he noticed the cloak in Robin's hands. "What's that?"

"That thing threw me into the ocean, but a girl rescued me somehow. I tried to catch her and she escaped. She left her cloak though." Robin explained. Beastboy's eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Was she pretty?" he asked mischievously. Robin glowered down at him, though he secretly thought that the girl was very beautiful indeed.

"That doesn't matter. Did you find that creature?"

"Yeah, we were waltzing around town looking for that lizard thing while you were missing. What do you think?" Cyborg said sarcastically.

"I-we were most concerned about you!" Starfire gushed, walking next to Robin and leaning uncomfortably close to him. He edged away and she followed him.

"Uh, Star? A little personal space please?"

Starfire's green eyes lit up with excitement. "Star? Is that a nicked name for me? Like what a very very good friend would give another?"

"No, it's just that Starfire is kind of…"

"I enjoy this name Star. It is such a wonderful name! I shall call you Rob."

Cyborg made a smothered choking noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Robin narrowed his eyes and glared at Starfire until she backed away.

"My name is Robin and will stay that way. I don't have time for nicknames."

"Yeah, he's too busy looking for his new girlfriend." Beastboy whispered loudly. He looked up innocently at a very angry Boy Wonder.

"How is this going to help us catch that thing?" Robin said carefully between clenched teeth.

"It won't, but it sure is fun!"

"I don't have time for this." Robin said before turning to Starfire. "Look, thanks for your help, glad to meet you, hope to see you around_ some other time_."

"But do you not wish for me to come along and aid you in defeating the monster? I will become part of your 'team' I believe it is called." the alien said hopefully.

"How many times do I have to explain this? There. Is. No. Team."

Starfire stared down at him. "If there is no 'team' then I shall accompany you for the time being as the other two are. My mind cannot be altered!"

"Dude, Robin is being dissed by a girl." Beastboy whispered urgently into Cyborg's ear. Cyborg slapped him on the side of the head.

"Fine, but as soon as we are done with this, all of you are leaving." Robin said as calmly as he could. "Understand?"

Beastboy and Starfire nodded obediently. "Understand!"

Cyborg snorted. "You really expect me to hang around?"

"Good. Let's keep it this way."


	5. Raven and the Formation of a Team

The next night Robin wore his yellow backpack again. Starfire kept looking at it curiously but didn't ask about it. Which was more than we could say for Beastboy.

"Why are you wearing that? Do you have all kinds of cool gadgets that you don't want me to touch?" Beastboy asked, attempting to open the pack. Robin jerked it away from him.

"It's none of your concern." he said after securely fastening the opening again.

"What's in there? Will you tell me if I do my puppy dog look?" The changeling shifted into a puppy and gazed up at Robin with huge green eyes.

"No."

"C'mon dude, just let me take a peek!"

Beastboy made a grab for the backpack but missed. Robin jumped away and ran right into Cyborg. The half robot gave him a "you-idiot-watch-it" look before picking up Beastboy and holding him at arm's length.

"Hey! Let me go!" he complained, wildly swinging his fists and fists.

"What is going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Robin won't let me look in his backpack! I bet it's something super awesome and important like a freeze ray, or a laser, or a…"

"Cloak." Cyborg finished for him, pulling the cloth from the bag. Robin blushed furiously as everyone stared at him.

"Cloak? The cloak the girl was wearing?" Starfire inquired with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Beastboy looked slightly disappointed that it was not a freeze ray after all.

"Why are you bringing this along anyway?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I could hardly keep it. I was planning to return it to her if I saw her." he responded quickly. Cyborg handed it back to him with a suspiciously impish gleam in his eye. Robin quickly stuffed azure cloak back into his pack and studiously ignored the laughter from Beastboy.

"So anyway, I was thinking we should split up and look for the monster separately. That way we cover more ground." Robin said after the initial giggling had subsided.

"How are we supposed to tell each other if we do find it genius? Send up a flare?"

Robin pulled out four black communicators from one of the pockets of the yellow backpack. He tossed one teach each person.

"It was in the pockets? I should have checked there!" Beastboy said in an annoyed voice.

"It's a communicator. Press the button on top to speak. It will automatically send a signal everyone else."

Cyborg examined the tiny device carefully. "This is so primitive. I could have made one with a screen and a GPS tracking system in a flash. Probably took them forever just to get it to this stage."

Robin waved his hand. "Whatever. Starfire, take the west side of town. Cyborg, you search the north part and Beastboy will search the south. I'll search over here."

"Oh yeah! I get the side with hot babes and vegetarian restaurants." Robin heard Beastboy exclaim as he ran away. Robin rolled his eyes and walked down the street, wondering where to go. After considering his options he decided to search the section of the city in a strategic grid pattern, like his mentor told him to do all the time.

He forgot how quickly this became boring. After an hour or so Robin felt so bored that he started going around in a zigzag pattern. Batman always told him how impatient he was.

"This is starting to get old." he muttered to himself. It felt like he had been running over the city a million times. Night had fallen and the streetlights had turned on long ago. Robin wondered whether he should abandon the search.

There was a hiss from the shadows of an alleyway. Robin turned in that direction but relaxed as a black cat strolled out, tail fluffed out. Something just spooked a cat.

"But what?" he asked himself. Robin walked towards the alley and heard a barely audible patter of feet.

"Hello?"

Robin reached out and grabbed somebody's arm. He tried to pull them into the dim light.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" a voice, distinctly female, whispered. A black magic covered his eyes for a second and Robin felt the girl wrench her arm free. Then his sight returned and he saw the girl with lilac hair running down the street.

"Wait! Come back!" Robin shouted, starting after her. He chased her through the maze of alleyways. It was hard to catch up with her and he almost lost sight of the girl once or twice. She turned into a dead end street and skidded to a stop in front of a brick wall. Robin was close behind and almost ran into her.

"Azarath Mentrion Zin-" the girl began to mutter before Robin grabbed her wrist again.

"Wait! Don't run away yet." he said. He stared into her wide violet eyes and felt her relax almost unnoticeably.

"What is your name?" Robin asked in a gentler voice.

"Raven." the girl replied quietly. Robin smiled slightly and let go of her.

"I'm Robin."

Raven nodded and backed away from him. "I know."

She was afraid of him. Robin mentally cursed himself for chasing after her like a maniac.

"You didn't scare me."

"How did you…"

"Know? I'm an empath. I can read your emotions."

Robin tried to act like this was not news to him and failed impressively. Raven's eyes sparkled with silent laughter briefly before an explosion sounded far off.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked uncomfortably, trying not to think about how the moonlight shone off her silky hair.

It was the wrong question to ask. Raven's eyes clouded over and she looked away from him.

"None of your affair." she replied stiffly. She looked up at the full moon directly overhead. "I've stayed here too long anyway. I have to go."

Robin knew she was trying to hide something. It was as obvious as Beastboy's green complexion. Raven scowled at him as she picked up his suspicious thoughts.

"Azarath Ment-"

The black monster that they had been chasing for over a month now suddenly barreled into the alley, its huge bulk filling the small space. It roared furiously and fixed its beady red eyes on Raven.

"…trion Zinthos."

Robin felt the ground disappear beneath him as he was levitated up and away from the creature onto a roof. He started toward the edge of the roof and but was stopped by a black shield.

Raven had a shield in front of her now and the monster was slashing at it repeatedly with its claws. There were several cracks in the shield from the force of its blows.

Thwack! The tail of the creature smashed into her shield and broke it into a thousand glittering black fragments. Raven staggered backwards and the creature flicked out a claw and slammed her into the wall. The shield around Robin disappeared. The monster delicately picked her limp body up with two claws.

Robin jumped down from the roof and took out a bomb. He landed on the head of the monster and set the explosive before leaping off again. The monster bellowed in agony and became disoriented, crashing into a wall. It dropped Raven and ran about, blinded by pain. Robin quickly picked Raven up and used a grappling hook to swing to safety.

"Raven?" he said, hoping that she was okay. Raven stirred at the sound of her name and woke up. The creature was still disoriented but was starting to get over the pain in its head.

"What happened? Is the Gebatez still there?" she asked, starting to get up. She was unsteady and had to hold onto Robin's arm for support. He blushed but didn't say anything.

"That thing down there? It's still there."

"Not for long."

Robin thought that was a strange thing to say until the sun came up from behind him. The Gebatez screamed in agony as the light touched its slimy black body. Smoke started drifting up from its scales and it slowly turned to ash as the sunlight became stronger and stronger.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief. "It's gone."

"Was that thing chasing you?" Robin asked. Raven nodded.

"It's trying to bring me back."

"To where?"

Raven didn't answer. She placed her hand on Robin's arm instead. He flinched but relaxed once he realized she was healing the scratches on his arms the Gebatez had given him.

"What happened to the other three people with you?" she asked after a moment. Robin's eyes widened as he remembered them.

"I forgot to call them!" he exclaimed, pulling out the communicator and pressing the button. "Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire? It's Robin. I'm at Carillie Street."

"Yeah, we know." Cyborg's voice came from the other line. "We're looking at you right now!"

Robin went to the edge of the building and saw a very annoyed Cyborg on the street. Starfire and Beastboy were with him, both wearing equally irritated expressions.

"Dude, you said you would call us when you found the monster. I heard it you fighting it halfway across town but you never called!" Beastboy complained.

From the corner of his eye he saw Raven walking away from him.

"Raven's up here too. She helped me fight the lizard thing." he said quickly before she could fly away.

"It was a Gebatez." she corrected him automatically before clamping her mouth shut.

"Who? We're coming up!" Cyborg shouted. Sure enough Starfire appeared carrying the half-robot and a green eagle followed them.

"This is Raven." Robin said, waving a hand at the empath. He noticed that her hood was up now.

"Well, nice to meet you little lady." Cyborg said. Starfire squealed and raced over to hug Raven.

"Another female to become my friend! Now we can go to the mall of shopping, and do the painting of toes, and the telling of crushes…"

"That's… wonderful." Raven managed to say. Which was pretty impressive considering that Starfire was crushing the oxygen out of her lungs.

"Okay now Starfire, let's let go of Raven now." Beastboy said to the alien. He looked at Raven up and down. "So this is the person who lost her cloak?"

"You could say that." Raven replied, looking pointedly at Robin.

"Now you may join our team as well!" Starfire cried out joyfully. Beastboy looked at Robin, waiting for him to object.

"Maybe she should." Robin said, smiling. Cyborg grinned and Beastboy danced around the rooftop. Or maybe jerking around in an awkward fashion would describe it better.

"Woo hoo! Beastboy and Friends is now fully operational!" the shape shifter said in triumph. Cyborg rolled his eyes and smacked Beastboy on the head.

"Please tell me we are not going to be called that." he said.

"I was thinking more of the Teen Titans." Robin said. Cyborg considered it briefly before nodding.

"Teen Titans. I like that name."

Starfire nodded enthusiastically. "I too enjoy the Teen Titans."

Beastboy rubbed his head where Cyborg had hit him. "I still think Beastboy and Friends is better, but Teen Titans is okay."

Robin turned to Raven. "So what do you think? Will you join the Teen Titans?"

Raven looked down at her shoes. One side of her mouth twitched like she would have very much liked to smile. "Do I have any choice? Of course I will."


	6. Epilogue

"Say cheese!"

"I don't say 'cheese'."

"Then say fastidious. Just smile Rae."

Raven rolled her eyes but smiled slightly. Robin pushed the time button and ran back into place with the other Titans.

"Provolone!" Starfire said randomly. The light on the camera blinked faster and faster until there was a click. Cyborg went over and looked at the picture.

"Not bad." he commented before saving the picture. "Now we can go eat lunch."

"Yay, tofu burgers!" Beastboy cheered before running to the grill. He took pains to avoid looking at the huge baby back rib sitting in the center of the grill as he carefully extracted his tofu burgers.

"Oh yeah, happy two year anniversary!" the changeling said before stuffing his face. It has been two years since the Teen Titans were formed and they were out at the lake to celebrate.

"Want anything Rae?" Robin asked as he filled his own plate with hotdogs. Raven shook her head and shook her thermos of herbal tea. Starfire took the mustard and a plate full of buns and squirted mustard into each before eating it. Robin felt slightly sick.

"And now you know why."

Robin laughed and sat down at the picnic table. Raven sat next to him, pouring a cup of tea for herself. After taking a sip she glared at him.

"Why did you replace my herbal tea with sweetened ice tea?" she asked reproachfully. He grinned and shrugged. She sighed and continued drinking the ice tea.

"Hey, Rae?"

"Yes Robin?"

"The day we first formed the Teen Titans, two years ago… why did you save me?"

Raven stirred her tea around with a spoon before answering. "Why? I'm not sure. The best way I could describe it is that I felt a connection with you. It was a faint connection then, but it felt right to help you."

"And now? Is the connection stronger now?"

"Much, much stronger. It's very strange; I've never experienced anything quite like it."

Robin thought about that for a second. "Thank you."

Raven looked startled. "Why? That was a long time ago."

"You didn't even know me, but you helped me anyway. I would've hesitated, but you didn't. So, thank you for everything."

Raven smiled and squeezed his hand under the table. He felt his cheeks turn red.

"Friend Robin, why is your face red?" Starfire asked, looking up from her mustard-bun things. Raven let go of his hand.

"It's kind of hot." he replied, wishing she had not let go.

"Shall we go back inside?"

"No," Robin said, looking at Raven. "I'm perfectly fine right where I am."


End file.
